1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of mobile communications, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for long-time music play on a mobile communications terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile phones conventionally have the capability to play music for entertainment. Users of mobile phones desire ever greater storage capacity for music and advancements in the storage capacity of memory devices and in processing speed have been used to meet that desire.
As shown in FIG. 1, conventional music-playing mobile phones encode/decode music data using the conventional components of the mobile phone which are also used for other functions. As shown in FIG. 1, the central cell phone chip 11 (also known as the baseband chip) receives music data from music memory 17, decodes the data and provides it to the loudspeaker or earpiece of the mobile phone. The selection and operation of music play is initiated by a user through the keyboard 13. However, if the audio data is encoded/decoded by the conventional mobile phone components to play music, the result will be increased energy consumption, shorter battery life, and shortened battery standby time. Moreover, the quality of the music play is degraded when the audio data is encoded/decoded by the conventional mobile phone components, so that users cannot enjoy high-quality music.
Therefore, a method and apparatus to play music on a mobile phone with better sound quality and longer battery life is required to meet the demands of users.